Souvenirs
by Vampirou
Summary: AU Sterek Certains souvenirs s'effacent avec le temps, d'autres restent gravé à jamais... Warning


**Hello le monde !**

 **J'ai pris du retard sur Shade, donc pour ceux qui la lise je suis désolé mais le chapitre 3 va un peu tarder ^^"**

 **Pour vous faire patienter voilà un petit Sterek tout mignon croqinounet ... Non pas du tout en fait ^^".**

 **Ceux qui ont deja lu mes Sterek – et mes écrits en général – savent que je suis pas doué pour les trucs mignons XD**

 **Bref !**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Rating : M mais pas pour ce que vous pensez, quoi que un peu aussi.**

 **WARNING EN BAS pour les moins courageux XD**

 **Cover : Félie :coeur:**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

J'ai longtemps cru que tu l'aimais, lui plus que moi, je pensais qu'un jour, tu me quitterais pour ses beaux yeux. Je me suis imaginé que j'entravais ton bonheur, je suis désolé, je me suis trompé.

0O0

Certains souvenirs s'effacent avec le temps, d'autres, restent gravé à jamais...

0o0

Alors qu'il regarde le paysage défiler par la vitre, ce mélange monochrome de couleurs, il se rappelle d'avant. Le passé qu'ils ont partagé. Et il ne comprend pas.  
Il souffle dans la voiture. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Le nouvel adulte qu'il est devenu avec les années régresse à l'heure actuelle. Il étouffe dans son costume. Il a chaud, les mains moites, il se les essuie sur son pantalon noir.

Oo0

Son visage était rempli de joie ce soir, ils sortaient tous ensemble dans le nouveau club qui venait d'ouvrir. Ils allaient faire la fête pour célébrer la fin de leur dernière année de lycée.  
Lui irait danser avec des inconnus pour oublier qu'ils ne se reverront plus avant longtemps.

Quand la bande était enfin entré dans la boîte, l'odeur de sueur et d'alcool leur avait sauté au nez tandis que les jeux de lumière les avaient aveuglées quelques instants.  
L'atmosphère était propice à la fête, à la joie, à la vie.  
Avant d'aller se défouler sur la piste, ils prirent à boire et allèrent s'installer sur un sofa non loin de l'espace prévu pour danser.  
Il y avait du monde, les corps se mouvaient autour d'eux, certains s'embrassaient, d'autres se touchaient, juste un peu.  
L'ancien lycéen regardait autour de lui, subjugué par tant de beauté, mais ses yeux venaient de tomber sur la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donnée de voir.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques enfin, il les imaginait magnifiques, car de là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait les voir correctement. Quand l'homme avait relevé la tête et que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait cessé de respirer.

\- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ? Lui demanda son ami dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, captivé par l'homme qui s'approchait maintenant du centre de la piste, par mimétisme, il s'y dirigea également. Le monde autour de lui n'était plus que flou artistique, la seule chose qu'il voyait nettement, c'était lui. Lui et personne d'autre. Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin l'un en face de l'autre, aucune parole ne fut échangée seulement des regards qui en disaient long. La musique était comme étouffée à leurs oreilles. Le plus vieux effleura la peau parsemée de grain de beauté du bout des doigts, le jeune aux yeux de miel était comme hypnotisé par l'autre.

000

Une larme coule sur sa joue et il serre le tissu de son pantalon. Réprimant un sanglot, il se ratatine sur lui-même. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?

0o0

Le jeune adulte observait l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux en train de dormir. L'homme aux cheveux de jais avait la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller et dormait profondément. Désirant plus d'action en ce début de matinée, le plus jeune entama son petit rituel matinal, d'abord, il caressa les côtes à disposition avant de glisser sur le tatouage au milieu du dos. Un grognement mi-appréciateur mi endormi lui répondit. Il se hissa sur les fesses rebondies de son petit ami et entreprit de masser les larges épaules avec douceur. Le plus vieux sous lui remua pour se décharger de son fardeau dorsal, cela ne réussit guère et le tatoué ne put que se tourner sur le dos pour faire face à son compagnon qui vint cueillir ses lèvres.

0o0  
Les larmes dévalent ses joues quand il touche ses lèvres en souvenir de leurs baisers. Chaque étreinte qu'ils ont partagée, chaque moment d'amour qu'ils soient bruts ou doux ont toujours été merveilleux. La boule dans sa gorge grossit tandis qu'il veut lutter contre cette envie de crier sa détresse. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ça se termine ainsi ?

0O0

Allongé dans les draps noirs, un corps se cambra de plaisir. Le souffle court, les yeux dilatée par l'envie, le corps frissonnant de désir, le jeune homme à la peau parsemée de grain de beauté se sentait chavirer dans un monde de sensualité.  
L'homme fort au dos tatoué embrassait cette nuque pale avec douceur, il caressa du bout du doigt l'épiderme sous la gorge et observa le sillon de chair de poule qui se forma à sa suite. La caresse s'aventura plus bas, jusqu'au duvet de poil à la lisière du jean.  
Le corps sous le brun se souleva pour avoir plus de contact avec sa peau puis retomba sur le matelas. Les yeux whisky jusqu'alors fermé pour profiter de chaque frisson, s'ouvrirent pour observer la lente progression de l'homme au-dessus de lui. La soudaine langue qui s'immisça dans son nombril le fit gémir, sa main alla s'attarder dans la crinière de jais, le visage marqué par une barbe de trois jours se releva et ses yeux, d'une couleur indéfinissable et brûlant de désir dévisagèrent le jeune homme sous lui. La bouche du plus jeune s'assécha à la vision de son homme, il avala l'air difficilement alors que le brun reprenait lentement sa progression. La langue joueuse glissait sur la peau avec aisance, arrachant de doux sons au jeune homme hyperactif. Les mains puissantes qui caressaient avec légèreté les côtes du châtain rejoignirent la braguette à boutons, l'homme brûlant arrêta sa douce torture le temps d'ouvrir cette barrière de tissus, le jeune ne le quittant pas des yeux. L'homme aux cheveux de jais posa sa main sur la bosse moulée dans le boxer rouge, émettant une légère pression pour tirer d'avantage de son mélodieux de son amant qu'il vint embrasser dans le cou. Le privant encore et toujours du contact de leurs lèvres, il repartit à la conquête du membre dressé. Le jeune mordit sa lèvre laissant un nouveau gémissement franchir sa bouche. L'ainé caressa de sa langue la longueur mouillée, il vint titiller le gland avec ses dents, l'ondulement des hanches sous lui l'obligea à avaler la dureté. Prisonnier du fourreau humide, l'ancien adolescent se cambra de plaisir. Lentement, l'homme au tatouage glissa le long du sexe gorgé et suça. L'extase approchant, l'homme fort stoppa sa douce torture pour s'aventurer prêt de l'anneau de chaire, serré à souhait, il lécha avec envie l'entrée tant convoitée. La cavité assez mouillée, il y inséra un doigt taquin qui fit vibrer le jeune.

0O0

Les bons souvenirs avaient beau se rappeler à lui, en ce jour, il n'arrive pas à sourire, jamais il ne le pourrait plus. Sa vie s'était finie en même temps que la sienne. Une nouvelle crise de sanglots envahit son visage, il veut mourir. Tout ca ne peut être vrai, tout ca n'est qu'une vaste mise en scène, un mensonge.

0o0

Le jeune prenait de l'âge, l'autre voulait fêter ça dignement. L'homme à la barbe de trois jours voulait inviter tous ses amis et c'était ce qu'il avait fait, sans se douter de l'impact que cela aurait sur sa vie.

Le plus jeune était aux anges, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas tous été réuni. En fait, plus depuis la soirée dans ce nouveau club. Plus, depuis leur rencontre.

Son meilleur ami était là, lui aussi. Seul. Son amour de jeunesse à lui n'avait pas duré, son amour pour les filles avec étrangement. Il y avait cette fille aux cheveux blond vénitien dont il était tombé amoureux en maternelle, la seule et unique femme de sa vie en dehors de sa défunte mère. Elle était accompagnée d'un gars plus vieux qu'eux, que le jeune à la peau pâle connaissait très bien grâce à son père. Tout était parfait. Les personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie étaient réunies toutes ensemble.

Pourtant, c'était là. Quelque chose s'était produit ce jour-là. Rien de bien grave, ou, qui aurait put avoir de l'importance en temps normal. Mais l'homme à la barbe de trois jours avait vu le lien croître entre son amant et son meilleur ami.

0o0  
Il a la tête basse, tout est trop rapide. La voiture, sa respiration, le temps. L'homme en costume noir refuse de faire face à tout ça. Il ne veut pas s'infliger ça. Il veut comprendre pourquoi il en est là aujourd'hui. Comment tout ça à bien put se produire ? Qu'a-t-il manqué ?

0o0

Le meilleur ami s'était installé en ville, non loin de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Là, où l'homme au dos tatoué voyait une menace, son compagnon ne voyait que la joie de retrouver sa moitié d'âme. Le plus vieux savait depuis toujours, il était au courant de l'importance que son compagnon accordait à son meilleur ami, mais c'était viscéral, difficile à admettre.

Le garçon aux constellations souriait plus, plus souvent. Sortait plus aussi. Tout ce que l'homme aux cheveux de jais ne faisait pas, le meilleur ami partageait ses moments avec son amant. L'autre ne se doutant pas du trouble dans la tête de son partenaire continuait de vivre sa vie, partageant son temps entre deux des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie.

0o0

Le tissu de son pantalon de froisse entre ses doigts. Les larmes coulent encore et toujours. Il ne peut rien faire pour les arrêter, c'est trop difficile. Il ne peut plus rien faire pour changer ça. C'est terminé. Il l'a perdu.

0o0

La noirceur grandissait entre eux. L'un rentrait tard à cause de son temps passé ailleurs à discuter sur les derniers comics sortie ou pour avoir trop mangé au fast-food du coin. L'autre se couchait trop tôt pour ne pas croiser l'homme qui partageait ses draps auparavant. Les conversations se faisaient rares, le partage aussi. Leur relation se dégradait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne tentait de changer ça.

Oo0

Le jeune adulte se rend compte qu'il est fautif. Sa culpabilité l'agresse et l'air se fait rare. Il aurait pu changer ça ! La voiture s'arrête. Le paysage est verdoyant maintenant et lui donne envie de vomir.  
Son meilleur ami est là et lui prend la main.

\- Stiles. Souffle t il.

Le jeune homme ne l'écoute pas. Il ne veut écouter personne. Tous le regardent avec tristesse. Le garçon aux yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré voudrait les frapper. Il est en colère, contre lui, contre le monde et contre lui aussi. Son regard s'attarde une seconde sur celui qu'il aimait tant, qu'il aime tant, puis il détourne la tête, incapable de subir davantage ce spectacle.

0o0

Il était tard quand il était rentré ce soir-là. Une fois n'était pas coutume. Depuis plusieurs jours, Derek, son amant semblait plus distant, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais il ne s'alarma pas, il ne s'inquiétait plus de rien d'ailleurs. Il oubliait de s'inquiéter. Quand il était entré dans leur appartement, les lumières étaient éteintes, et aucun bruit ne semblait vouloir déranger le silence qui régnait. C'était sûrement ça qui avait déclenché cette peur sourde en lui et qui l'avait obligé à allumer la lumière et à se précipiter dans le salon.  
Son souffle s'était bloqué dans ses poumons tandis que son repas était remonté et qu'il l'avait rendu sur le parquet vieillis. Les mains à plat sur le sol et le regard hypnotisé par ce spectacle morbide, son amant était pendu au-dessus de leur table basse, une corde enroulée autour de son cou. C'était seulement au bout de plusieurs heures qu'il avait réussi à appeler Scott, son meilleur ami, qui lui-même avait appelé la police avant de se rendre sur les lieux.  
Dés lors Stiles n'avait plus été seul.

0o0

Il assiste à la cérémonie, mais son esprit est toujours là-bas, devant le corps suspendu, sans vie. Il est désolé. Il quitte le lieu, les autres ne pensent pas à le retenir, ils croient comprendre, mais ils ne savent pas.  
Plus loin dans le cimetière, il y a la tombe de sa mère quand il passe à côté, le jeune au cœur ravagé l'effleure du bout des doigts. Plus loin encore, derrière l'arbre fleuri, il y a une falaise, quand il y arrive, il choisit de continuer d'avancer.

Les gens ne le voient pas revenir. Ils ont cru comprendre. Ils se sont trompés. Eux aussi seront désolés.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **WARNING : Lemon – DeathFic**

 **Bon bah je suis désolé, encore ?**

 **Arf ! Une review quand même ?**

 **Non ? TuT**

 **Bon bah Bisous quand même ...**


End file.
